Geburtsort Jesu
miniatur|Angegebener Geburtsort [[Jesus von Nazaret|Jesu in der Geburtskirche, Bethlehem]] Der Geburtsort Jesu wird vom Matthäus- und Lukasevangelium in Bethlehem (Judäa) angegeben ( ; ). Diese Auffassung wird von der Alten Kirche einhellig geteilt; bereits im 2. Jahrhundert setzten Pilgerfahrten nach Bethlehem ein. In neuerer Zeit wurde für Nazareth als Geburtsort argumentiert. Grundlagen Es gibt keine archäologischen Hinweise auf den Geburtsort Jesu, was nicht überraschend ist.Steve Mason: [http://www.bib-arch.org/online-exclusives/nativity-02.asp O Little Town of … Nazareth?], in: Bar Magazine, 2011. Spuren von Pilgerstätten sind erst aus dem 3. Jahrhundert greifbar. Die Argumente für Bethlehem bzw. für Nazareth sind literarischer und historischer Natur. Sie sind oft mit Überlegungen zum Zeitpunkt und zu den Umständen der Geburt Jesu verknüpft. Dabei spielt die Statthalterschaft des Quirinius in Syrien eine herausragende Rolle. Sie wird vom Evangelisten Lukas erwähnt ( ) und ist außerbiblisch ab 6 n. Chr. belegt. Seit damals gehörte Judäa zur Provinz Syrien. Nach Matthäus (Kap. 2) wurde Jesus in der Zeit Herodes des Großen geboren, der ihn töten wollte (Kindermord in Bethlehem) und bereits 4 v. Chr. starb. Auch nach Lukas gehört Jesu Geburt in die Zeit des Herodes, woraus sich ein Widerspruch ergibt, wenn man annimmt, dass die Angaben bei Flavius Josephus richtig und vollständig sind. Überlegungen zum chronologischen Problem Zur Auflösung des anscheinenden Widerspruchs zwischen Lukas und Matthäus kann man entweder einen weiteren, lokalen Zensus des Quirinius bereits in der Zeit des Herodes annehmenSo bereits Theodor Zahn: Grundriß der Geschichte des Lebens Jesu, Holzgerlingen 1999; S. 29–32. oder eine Verwechslung von Herodes dem Großen mit Herodes Antipas durch Lukas.Gerd Theißen, Annette Merz: Der historische Jesus: ein Lehrbuch. Göttingen 2001, S. 149f. Josephus berichtet, dass ein gewisser Judas im Sommer 4 v. Chr. einen Aufstand in Galiläa anzettelte. Dieser könnte identisch sein mit jenem Judas aus Galiläa, von dem Josephus berichtet, er habe einen Aufstand gegen die römische Steuererhebung angezettelt. Theodor Zahn hält es für möglich, dass Quirinius bereits in den Jahren bis 4 v. Chr. im Auftrag des Augustus in Syrien tätig war, die erwähnte Schätzung durchführen ließ und anschließend Statthalter von Syrien wurde. Mayer-Maly vermutet einen Provinzialzensus; da es insgesamt unter Augustus viele solcher Zensus gab, habe Lukas zusammenfassend von einer Einschreibung „der ganzen bewohnten Erde“ gesprochen. Dieser erste von Quirinius in Syrien durchgeführte Zensus könnte sich über mehrere Jahre hingezogen haben, etwa von 7 v. Chr. bis 7 n. Chr.Theo Mayer-Maly: Rechtsgeschichtliche Bibelkunde, Böhlau, Wien u.a. 2003; S. 11–16. Möglicherweise wurde Quirinius aber auch mit kaiserlichem Sondermandat entsandt, um noch zur Regierungszeit des Herodes eine Art „Vorzensus“ zur Vorbereitung einer späteren Provinzialisierung Judäas durchzuführen.Henrike Maria Zilling: Überlegungen zum Zensus des Quirinius., in: H-Soz-u-Kult, 22. Dezember 2006 Argumente für Bethlehem Neues Testament Der Evangelist Lukas will ausdrücklich eine zuverlässige Geschichtsschreibung vorlegen . So sieht er in der Geburt Jesu in Bethlehem (im Unterschied zu Matthäus) kein Schriftzitat erfüllt, sondern eine Folge jener Steuererhebung, die Josef und Maria veranlassten, in die Heimatstadt Davids zu ziehen.Deutsche Bibelgesellschaft Online: [http://www.die-bibel.de/startseite/weihnachten/geburtsort-jesu/ Geburtsort Jesu]. Lukas fokussiert seine Darstellung auf Maria. Er hält fest, dass sie Jesus zur Welt brachte und ihn in eine Futterkrippe legte, „weil es für sie keinen Platz in der Herberge gab“ (Lk 2,7). Wo Jesus genau geboren wurde, ist nicht überliefert.Raymond Edward Brown: The Birth of the Messiah: A Commentary on the Infancy Narratives in Matthew and Luke. Doubleday: Garden City, N.Y. 1977; ISBN 0-385-05907-8; S. 401. Das griechische Wort katalüma (griech.: κατάλυμα) kann als „Herberge“ oder „Gästezimmer“ übersetzt werden. Einige Gelehrte haben erwogen, dass Josef und Maria eher versucht haben könnten, bei ihren Verwandten zu übernachten als in einer Herberge, trafen aber auf ein bereits volles Haus, worauf sie auf einen Schuppen mit einer Futterkrippe auswichen.Ben Witherington: [http://benwitherington.blogspot.com/2007/12/no-inn-in-room-christmas-sermon-on-lk_09.html No Inn in the Room: a Christmas Sermon on Lk 2.1–7], 9. Dezember 2007. Matthäus fokussiere seine Darstellung auf Josef. Er sage nicht ausdrücklich, dass dieser vor Jesu Geburt in Bethlehem gelebt habe.John Gresham Machen: Virgin Birth of Christ. 1987; ISBN 0-227-67630-0; S. 193 Dennoch sind einige Gelehrte überzeugt, dass nach dem Matthäustext Jesu Eltern schon vor dessen Geburt offensichtlich in Bethlehem lebten.Geza Vermes: Die Geburt Jesu. Geschichte und Legende. Darmstadt 2007; ISBN 978-3-89678-348-6; S. 64. Clive Marsh, Steve Moyise: Jesus and the Gospels. London/New York 2005; ISBN 0-567-04073-9; S. 37. Ben Witherington geht davon aus, dass zwei unabhängige Quellen, die von Matthäus resp. Lukas benützt wurden, Bethlehem als Geburtsort angeben.Birth of Jesus. In: Dictionary of the New Testament. Ebenso Jerome Murphy-O’Connor: Bethlehem ... Of Course. In: Biblical Archaeology Review, Februar 2000. Viele Gelehrte sind sich darin einig, dass sich die Darstellungen der beiden Evangelisten nicht widersprechen, sondern ergänzen.Mark D. Roberts: Can We Trust the Gospels?: Investigating the Reliability of Matthew, Mark, Luke and John. Good News Publishers:Wheaton (Illinois) 2007; ISBN 1-58134-866-5; S. 102. Alte Kirche Mitte des 2. Jahrhunderts wird nachweislich Bethlehem als Geburtsort Jesu verehrt. Justin der Märtyrer sagt (um 155–160 n.), Jesus sei in einer Höhle außerhalb der Stadt geboren worden.Justinus: Dialog mit Trypho, Kap. 78. Das Protevangelium des Jakobus (um 150 n.) wiederum beschreibt eine legendenhafte Geburt in einer Höhle in der Nähe des Städtchens.Joan E. Taylor: Christians and the Holy Places: The Myth of Jewish-Christian Origins. Clarendon Press: Oxford 1993; ISBN 0-19-814785-6; S. 99–102.Protoevangelium 18; Justin der Märtyrer:Dialog mit Tryphon; vgl. Origenes: Contra Celsum 1.2. Die frühe und eindeutige Verehrung in Bethlehem gilt als starkes Argument. In der Geburtskirche, die von der Kaisermutter Helena erbaut wurde, wird die Geburtshöhle mit der Krippe gezeigt, die traditionellerweise als Geburtsort Jesu verehrt wird. Origenes, der von etwa 215 n. Chr. an durch Palästina reiste, schrieb um 247 n. über die Geburtshöhle in Bethlehem.Contra Celsum, Buch I, Kap. 51.Eerdmans Dictionary of the Bible. 2000; ISBN 90-5356-503-5; S. 173. Argumente für Nazareth Nazareth war zweifellos der Geburtsort seines Vaters Josef und Wohnort seiner Familie ( ; ; ); Jesus ist dort aufgewachsen. Da die Geburtsgeschichten aufzeigen wollten, dass Jesus ein Sohn Davids sei, wird die Ortsangabe Bethlehem in neuerer Zeit – vor allem von deutschsprachigen Theologen – als nicht historisch eingestuft.Gerd Theißen, Annette Merz: Der historische Jesus. Ein Lehrbuch. Göttingen 2001, S. 158.E. P. Sanders: The Historical Figure of Jesus. London 1993, S. 85. Dieser Erzählzug sei ein Produkt des Glaubens an Jesus als dem Messias Israels. Diese Argumentation ist keineswegs zwingend. Falls Jesus nicht in Bethlehem geboren wurde, bleibt ein Stück unverständlicher, wieso der Glaube an ihn als dem Messias entstand. Manche halten eine allgemeine Volkszählung, wie sie Lukas berichtet, für historisch nicht glaubhaft: Kaiser Augustus sei für seine vernünftige Art bekannt gewesen und hätte deshalb nach E. P. Sanders’ Ansicht nicht jeden Bürger des Reiches gezwungen, in die Heimatstadt seiner Vorfahren zurückzukehren, zumal viele Leute nicht imstande gewesen wären, ihre Abstammung weit genug zurückzuverfolgen. Lewis und Reinhold hingegen führen eine Schrift aus dem Jahr 3 v. Chr. als Beleg für eine solche allgemeine Volkszählung an: Der Papyrus handelt von einem Treueid, den die „Bürger von Paphlagonien und die römischen Kaufleute, die bei ihnen wohnten, leisteten“.Naphtali Lewis, Meyer Reinhold: Roman Civilization. ‪The Republic and the Augustan Age. Columbia University Press: New York City 1990, S. 34f. ( ). Demnach musste sich das jüdische Volk nicht nur in die Steuerlisten eintragen, sondern auch dem Kaiser Augustus und Herodes dem Großen einen Treueid leisten.Josephus, Antiquitates, XVII, 2,4. Siehe auch * Historische Jesusforschung * Itinerarium Burdigalense * Stern von Bethlehem Literatur * Geza Vermes: Die Geburt Jesu. Geschichte und Legende („The Nativity. History and Legend“, 2006), Primus-Verlag: Darmstadt 2007, ISBN 978-3-89678-348-6. Weblinks * No Room in What? Ben Witherington III, in: Christianity Today, 9. Dezember 2007. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Jesus Kategorie:Ort im Neuen Testament Kategorie:Weihnachten en:Nativity_of_Jesus#Place_of_birth he:לידת ישו#במקורות